La chanson du chat égaré
by Julietta Sakamoto
Summary: Ce n'est pas une song fic, juste un épisode de la jeunesse de Kakashi.


Il arrive parfois que certains évenements puissent arriver sans que l'on ai vraiment cherché à ce qu'ils se produisent. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Kakashi n'avait été frappé par cette pensée que dans le cas d'expériences malheureuses. Ce soir pourtant, c'était différent. Même si la soirée avait débuté sous de très mauvais augures! D'abord, il était arrivé très en retard à la petite fête qu'avait organisé Rin à l'occasion de sa promotion au titre de jounin. Heureusement, elle semblait ne pas lui en avoir tenu rigueur. Ensuite, il avait été tellement pressé qu'il s'était rendu chez son équipière sans même se soucier qu'il soit présentable ou pas. C'est sans doute pourquoi il ne semblait pas très frais au milieu de tout ces autres invités qui s'étaient préparés pour l'occasion. Il avait l'air vraiment miteux, pensait-il. Evidemment, sa coupe de cheveux n'avait pas changé, cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'il avait la même, même un tornade n'aurait pu le décoiffé. Non, le problème venait de ses vêtements. Il avait sa tenue règlementaire de ninja, tenue qui n'avait pas été lavée depuis plusieurs jours. Ce détail là, il s'en était rappellé au moment où quelques filles l'avaient littéralement scanné des pieds à la tête d'un long regard qui n'exprimait rien de bien flatteur. Pourtant, sa coéquipière ne semblait pas en tenir compte.

"Je suis désolé, Rin, j'aurais du me changer!"

Elle n'avait pas entendu et continuait à le tirer par la main pour sans doute l'amener près du bar. Rin avait une énorme maison qu'elle avait hérité de ses parents. Pourtant, on y était serré comme des sardinnes tellement la concentration d'invités au mètre carré était élevée. Si Kakashi n'avait pas été guidé, il aurait sans doute perdu Rin dans la foule. La fête battait son plein, il le sentait. La musique était entraînante, et les invités semblaient bien s'éclater, certains s'étaient engagés dans des discussions apparement très interressantes si on en jugeait par le ton sérieux du groupe devant Kakashi, soit bien marrantes si on observait les cinq personnes pouffer de rire non loin de là. D'autres personnes, rassemblée presque exclusivement par paires à une exception près semblaient très occupées à s'enlacer et à flirter. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser. Pourtant Kakashi ne se sentait pas vraiment dans le coup.

Il était assez fatigué pour dire la vérité. Il revenait de mission et ce fut avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il s'assit à coté de Rin au bar tenu par un Gai survolté qui s'amusait à tester de nouveaux mélanges d'alcool assez explosifs au vu de l'état des gens qui étaient autour de lui à commander "une nouveauté" comme ils appellaient ca. Alors Gai d'un sourire étincelant prenait trois ou quatre alcool aux hasards et les mélangeait selon ses envies.

"Je crois qu'il va y avoir des morts!"dit Kakashi en appellant Gai d'un grand mouvement de la main.

"Dire qu'il va falloir réparer les dégats après!"Ajouta Rin en riant. Son hochement donnait un magnifique effet de mouvement à ses cheveux remarqua Kakashi un peu saisi.

Pendant qu'elle commandait quelque chose à Gai, Kakashi l'observa attentivement. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais elle s'était vraiment faite belle. Kakashi était incapable de dire ce qu'elle avait exactement de plus que d'habitude. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que le vert de ses yeux semblaient encore plus lumineux, son sourire encore plus étincellant et ses cheveux encore plus soyeux. Ce qu'elle portait lui allait très bien aussi, même si Kakashi était incapable de donner un nom à cet espèce de T-shirt très moulant qui offrait une vue plongeant sur sa poitrine, un décolleté se rappela-t-il, et qui s'arrêtait un peu au dessus de son nombril. Non, Kakashi était incapable d'analyser en détail ce que Rin avait fait pour apparaître aussi belle ce soir mais il était témoin du résultat, un peu béat. 

"Alors rival de toujours? Tu bois quoi?"demanda Gai en tendant son verre à Rin après en avoir secouer le contenu pour bien mélanger les divers alcool présents. 

"Heu... une nouveauté!" Un peu surpris d'être interrompu.

"A la bonne heure, le printemps de la jeunesse flamboye à travers nous mon ami!" 

"Heu...oui!" répondit Kakashi à défaut de mieux.

Il commenca sérieusement à s'inquièter quand Gai, d'une mine soucieuse, semblait selectionner les alcool les plus forts pour la conception de son mélange spécial. Il sut qu'il eu raison quand Gai disposa neuf verres devant Kakashi et les remplit tous à ras bord.

"Heu... Gai!" voulut prévenir Kakashi mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler que son cher rival avait fait sonné une clochette qui retentit dans toute la salle attirant l'attention de la plupart des invités.

"Ecoutez-moi tous! Notre ami Kakashi est arrivé une heure et demi en retard! C'est pourquoi, comme punition à ce crime..." Kakashi vit certaines personnes déjà passablement emechées lever leur verre en criant un borborygme d'encouragement au sens de la justice de Gai "... Kakashi devra boire un verre de mon coktail spécial 'jeunesse printanière ardente' pour chaque dix minutes de retard!"

"Oh... Gai!"fit Kakashi en levant les mains pour l'inciter au calme et à la modération.

"Ce qui fait NEUF verres! Ceux qui veulent le suivre en ont le droit!"

Kakashi ne pouvait pas vraiment reculer. D'abord parce que Gai et la bande de futurs ivrognes accoudés au bar lui lancaient des encouragements en hurlant et tapant sur la table, ensuite parce que de nombreux autres invités s'étaient approchés pour voir comment il s'en sortirait. Mais surtout, Rin le regardait. Il fallait qu'il montre qu'il s'amuse, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à réduire à néant le pétillement de ses yeux quand elle le regardait. Il fallait que la fête soit une réussite. Prenant une grande inspiration, il but le premier verre cul sec suivi de quelques autres personnes qui avaient décidé de faire de même pretextant cette solidarité qu'ont les gens bourrés entre eux.

A son quatrième verre, Kakashi cligna des yeux. C'était quoi ce mélange? Non seulement c'était dégeulasse mais en plus, ca faisait vraiment de l'effet.

"Hum... Gai on n'a pas 21 ans. Normalement on n'a pas le droit de boire..." objecta kakashi.

"Ca veut dire que tu abandonnes?" 

"Moi abandonner?" Il but son cinquième verre cul sec.

"C'est..." Il but son sixième verre tout aussi vite.

"..Vraiment..." Il s'envoya le septième.

"...mal..."l'avant dernière boisson y passa également.

"...me connaître." Et il but le dernier survivant des coktail spéciaux de Gai qui, sous les applaudissements du public, tint alors un nouveau discours reprenant la thématique de l'été, de la flamme et de la jeunesse tandis que Kakashi reprenait ses esprits. 

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, il se tourna vers Rin et entamma la conversation. Il savait que boire autant en si peu de temps était la chose la plus stupide à faire. Surtout quand on en a pas vraiment l'habitude, que les coktails sont fait par Gai et qu'on peut-être appelé à tout moment pour une nouvelle mission. Rin semblait s'en inquièter en lui demandant si ca irait si il était convoqué d'urgence, il répondit sans réflechir simplement qu'elle devrait un peu oublier le travail. Rin rit encore et ils continuèrent à parler.

Depuis la mort d'Obito, les liens entre les membres restants de l'équipe sept s'étaient resserrés plus que jamais. Kakashi et Rin étaient ensemble le plus souvent possible, s'entendaient à la perfection, plaisantaient ensemble, se confiaient l'un à l'autre. Mais ce soir, pour Kakashi, la nature de leur relation avait changé et il sentait que pour Rin aussi, même s'il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Même si elle riait à toutes ses plaisanteries, si elle acquiessait à tout ses points vue ou encore quand accidentellement elle toucha sa jambe de la main et y attarda le bout de ses doigts avant de ramener son bras bien sagement contre ses genoux. Mais tout ceci pouvait parfaitement n'être qu'issu de son cerveau baignant dans un alcool de plus de quarante degré. Cela aurait rassuré Kakashi. Car si son instinct avait raison à propos de la tournure que prenait tout doucement les évenements de ce soir, il ne controlerait plus rien.

Si Kakashi avait été un peu plus honnete avec lui-même, il aurait sans doute remarquer que le petit manège de Rin durait depuis des mois déjà, toutes ces minuscules avances auxquels il répondait en avancant de deux pas puis en reculant aussitôt d'un. Lentement, leur relation avait vraiment evolué vers quelque chose de plus intense. Se tenir par la main n'était plus sujet de gène entre eux. Qu'elle dorme contre lui durant les missions non plus, n'hésitant pas à se réchauffer l'un l'autres si il faisait trop froid. Ou à se détendre par des massages experts si la journée avait été trop dure à supporter. Peu à peu, ils franchissaient les barrières de la pudeur et de l'intimité de l'autre. Mais c'était pensait-il sans arrière pensée. Ca ne comptait pas.

Tandis que ce soir, quand il lui effleura la jambe, les battements de son coeur avait étrangement résonnés à ses oreilles, exactement de la même manière que quand il avait soutenu son regard tandis qu'ils discutaient.

Ce soir, elle lui plaisait. Et l'inverse aussi, il en était presque sur.

Il en serait sans doute resté là si Rin n'avait pas prit les devant en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Personne n'avait rien remarqué, Rin attendait, ses yeux pétillaient. Le coeur de Kakashi battait fort et résonnait dans tout son corps. Les lèvres de Rin étaient douces et fraiches. Il se mordilla inconsciamment la lèvres inférieures. Cela avait été trop court, trop fugace. Il fallait qu'il ressente à nouveau cette sensation de surprise agréable qui l'avait envahit au point de l'empecher de réagir. Lentement et avec douceur, il approcha le visage de Rin et l'embrassa à nouveau. D'abord timidement, comme s'il découvrait une expérience nouvelle, puis avec plus de fougue, même si son coeur battait la chamade à tel point qu'il se demanda si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

"Mon cher rival!"interrompit Gai tellement saoul qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce qui venait de se passer."Je vais te préparer un nouveau coktail dont tu me diras des nouvelles." termina-t-il en se retournant un long moment. Laps de temps que Rin et Kakashi mirent à profit pour se trouver un endroit plus tranquille. 

L'inconvénient quand on invite beaucoup de monde chez soi, c'est qu'il est très difficile de trouver un endroit calme et discret pour passer un moment 'à l'aise' en compagnie de la personne de son choix.

"On retourne au bar?"demanda Kakashi qui ne pouvait se résoudre à utiliser la force pour virer le couple enlacés dans le sofa du jardin.

Rin fronca les sourcils un court moment puis comme si elle avait pris une décision, lui sourit et le tira fermement par la main.

"Heu...Rin? On va où?" demanda-t-il sans succès tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Rin continua à le guider et ouvrit la porte d'une pièce dont Kakashi ne pouvait que deviner l'usage. Un lit. Une chambre donc...

Si elle lui avait laché la main à ce moment-là, il aurait sans doute tremblé comme une feuille. Etrangement, une certaine pression semblait s'être emparé de lui. Il s'en rendait peut-être compte parce que maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de la chambre et que Rin avait fermé la porte, le son de la musique était beaucoup plus faible.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa en lui tenant le visage de ses deux mains, tandis que lui posa les siennes sur ses hanches.

Je flippe, pensa Kakashi, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat fort.

Il se sentait tendu, tandis qu'elle se serrait contre lui, la tête contre son torse. Elle allait surement entendre.

"Ton coeur bat fort..."remarqua-t-elle en levant la tête pour regarder son visage.

"C'est grave docteur?"demanda-t-il d'une fausse mine soucieuse.

"Mmmmh, voyons voir! Il pourrait s'agir d'un malaise..."répondit-elle d'un air docte en posant le plat de la main sur la poitrine de son équipier pour lui faire entamer une marche arrière.

Un malaise? Kakashi n'arrivait pas à se détendre. C'était Rin, bordel! Il n'y avait aucune raison de stresser! Ses jambes étaient déjà contre le matelas du lit.

"Pour remedier à ce maux, le patient doit impérativement se coucher!" dit elle en exercant une pression un peu plus forte de la main le faisant tomber sur le lit.

Sans plus attendre elle se mit sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser était encore différent des autres. Kakashi le sentait. C'était un flirt passioné. Il aimait vraiment ca. Il trouvait Rin magnifique ce soir. Elle semblait prète à aller jusqu'au bout. Lui, il ne savait pas trop. C'était à elle de décider.

Il passa ses mains sous son T-shirt tandis qu'elle posait la sienne sur la bosse qui s'était formée sous son pantalon. Elle lui sourit d'une drole de manière, un petit sourire en coin qui la rendit encore plus attirante à ses yeux. Il se redressa, et parvint à enlever le dessus de Rin avec son aide. Il la serra contre lui et se retourna en la couchant sur le dos, lui prenant le sein gauche de la main droite, alternant caresses et massages tout en lui embrassant le cou.

"Enlève ton T-shirt!" demanda-t-elle dans un souffle

Kakashi s'executa sans discuter. Rin en profita pour le mettre dos au matelas. Elle l'embrassa tout en défaisant adroitement les boutons du pantalon de Kakashi. Après l'avoir regarder dans les yeux, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, le menton puis le cou et les pectoraux, glissa du bout de son nez sur ses abdominaux pour les recouvrir de ses baisers humides. Elle continua à se frayer un chemin du bout de la langue à partir de son nombril en direction de son intimité... 

"Rin...arrète!"

Elle continuait sa lente descente.

"Attends! Je..." S'écria-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

Rin leva la tête l'interrogeant du regard.

"Je...je..."

Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait? Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé d'arrêter? Il venait de casser l'ambiance.

"Je..vais prendre une douche d'abord! J'ai pas eu le temps de...enfin tu vois, j'étais en mission et..."

Il s'enfoncait, il le sentait.

"Je...suis désolé!"dit-il en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

Il avait tout fait foirer, c'était fini, fichu. Plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de...

Rin éclata de rire avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux. "La douche est juste à coté, les essuis en dessous du lavabo! Vas-y!"

Le plus dignement possible Kakashi la remercia et se dirigea encore torse nu vers la pièce jouxtant la chambre.

"Kakashi!" 

L'interressé se retourna pour voir Rin étendue sur le coté sa tête prenant appuis sur sa main. Une lueur sensuelle brillant dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit: 

"Dépeche-toi..." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Une bonne douche bien brulante. Rien de tel pour retrouver son calme. Tandis que peu à peu la pièce se saturait de vapeur d'eau, Kakashi, passant les mains dans ses cheveux, savourait la sensation que provoquait le contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il serait bien rester ainsi éternellement, mais Rin était dans la pièce d'à coté et l'attendait. Il fallait qu'il se remue, qu'il assure mais surtout qu'il médite sur ce qu'il s'apprètait à faire. Il ferma les robinets, sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans un essui-bain. Il se sentait plus leger, plus propre sur lui. La sensation était agréable. Seulement, son coeur recommenca à battre à tout rompre. Il parvenait presque à sentir la présence de Rin dans la pièce d'à coté. Il s'appuya des deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo et se regarda à travers le miroir. Du moins essaya. La buée l'empêchait d'y voir clair. D'un brusque mouvement de la main, il essuya la zone de la glace censée reflèter son visage et sursauta en voyant, tandis que l'image repassait du nette au flou, son Sharingan. 

Comment devait-il se présenter à elle? Avec un bandeau cachant cette cicatrice qui suscitait tant de souvenirs? La buée avait à nouveau recouvert la glace d'une fine couche d'eau.

Il avait promis de veiller sur elle. Il l'avait promit à Obito. Une promesse faite sur le lit de mort de quelqu'un, si on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi, ne pouvait pas être brisée aussi facilement. Surtout si cette promesse avait été faite à celui à qui il devait la vie maintes et maintes fois. Combien de fois Obito l'avait sauvé depuis le jour de sa mort? Combien de fois son Sharingan l'avait sorti de situations plus que délicates? Il ne pouvait pas trahir ainsi Obito. Il avait des sentiments pour elle. C'était pour ca qu'il avait fait promettre à Kakashi de veiller sur elle.

Techniquement, dis-toi que tu vas veiller sur elle encore plus profondément. Fit une voix dans sa tête.

Kakashi secoua la tête, non mais ca n'allait pas ou quoi? Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter!

Mais Rin était tellement attirante ce soir. C'était tellement facile. Elle semblait plus que consentante, alors autant y aller, non? En quoi trahissait-il la promesse d'Obito en passant la nuit avec elle? La vie d'un ninja était courte, trop pour perdre son temps avec des questionnements qui n'avaient surement pas lieu d'être. Obito était mort, bel et bien mort. Ce n'était pas comme s'il veillait sur lui assis sur une étoile dans le ciel. Et puis qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui faire penser qu'il était contre ce qui allait se passer ce soir?

C'était vrai, Kakashi n'avait pas grand chose à redire la dessus. Il avait envie de Rin, Rin avait envie de lui. Obito était mort il y a plus de deux ans maintenant. Ils fallaient qu'ils passent à autres choses. Tout les deux.

Kakashi soupira longuement. Il allait y aller. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Même si la pression qu'il accusait était extrême. Meme si il tremblait malgré lui. Même si il ne semblait pas respirer normalement.

Vas-y! Rin est la seule fille qui en vaille la peine. La seule fille avec qui tu te vois avoir une relation.

D'accord.

Kakashi resta encore un long moment en silence. En face à face avec lui-même.

Puis, il leva la main droite et du bout du doigt, traca dans la buée une forme ovale, là où devrait être son Sharingan. Un oeil grossèrement dessiné, avec une pupille et trois branches qu'il ajouta à l'interieur du bout de l'ongle.

Il est temps d'y aller maintenant.

Oui, il était vraiment temps de franchir la porte se disait-il en observant sa representation de Sharingan. 

"Arrète de me regarder comme ca... Je n'y suis pour rien."

Faite un dessin sur une glace embuée, et au bout d'un moment, une goutte d'eau coulera à partir de l'endroit le plus bas de votre dessin. L'oeil dessiné de Kakashi ne fit pas exception et une goute glissa le long de la glace comme cette larme qui sillonait son visage.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rin avait attendu longtemps que Kakashi soit prèt à entamer une relation avec elle. Des années. Déjà, du temps d'Obito, elle essayait d'attirer son attention par de menu cadeaux à chaques occasions qui se présentaient. Puis Obito était mort. La situation avait été très dur à endurer pour elle mais Kakashi en avait bien plus souffert et en souffrait encore énormément. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment deux types qui étaient incapables de se supporter puissent en arriver à un tel revirement d'attitude. Obito s'était héroiquement sacrifié, Kakashi était en deuil depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. 

Rin ne savait rien plus de ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux-là à partir du moment où elle avait été capturée . Son sensei n'émettait que de vagues suppositions, Kakashi n'en parlait jamais et elle n'était pas assez stupide pour le lui demander.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le fait que Kakashi souffre à ce point l'avait vraiment touchée. Lui, dont elle était secrètement amoureuse à l'époque, était plus faible qu'elle mais restait assez fort pour ne rien montrer de sa douleur.

Alors au fur à mesure des mois qui suivirent la disparition d'Obito, Rin fit la connaissance d'un Kakashi plus sensible, plus humain qu'auparavant. Elle savait maintenant deviner ce qu'il ressentait rien qu'on observant son visage qui ne s'exprimait que par des mimiques lasses. Une profonde complicité naquit entre eux. Mais en ce qui concernait Kakashi, Rin ne voulait pas d'une simple complicité. Elle le voulait lui, en entier, rien que pour elle.

Elle avait attendu, elle savait qu'il se sentait responsable d'elle et de la mort d'Obito. Alors elle avait été patiente, très patiente. Deux années, elle avait ronger son frein, le voyant accepter ses avances pour faire semblant de rien après.

La vie d'un shinobi était vraiment trop courte. Rin en avait assez d'être patiente, elle voulait être un peu égoiste. Parce qu'au rythme au leur relation avancait, jamais ils ne concluraient Kakashi et elle. Elle ne voulait pas de regrets.

Elle refusait de perdre Kakashi parce que ce dernier n'était pas capable de comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle.

Rin soupira. Kakashi mettait du temps à revenir. Il devrait déjà être contre elle. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Kakashi?" se demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle de douche.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

C'était une soirée magnifique, l'air était doux, le ciel était sombre et Kakashi était seul. Peut-être que Rin lui en voudrait, peut-être qu'elle accepterait de comprendre. Il ne pouvait passer une nuit avec elle, parce qu'elle était Rin, parce qu'il était Kakashi et qu'à travers lui brillait Obito.

Il imaginait sans peine Rin s'attarder un long moment sur l'ébauche du dessin fait à même la glace avant de déclarer, avec raison, que Kakashi n'était qu'un idiot qui en faisait toujours trop.

C'était surement vrai mais au moins ca le soulageait. Parce que sans sa culpabilité chérie, il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Alors, même si la vie d'un ninja était courte et qu'il se devait de mordre la vie à pleine dent, le plus important restait de ne pas regretter ses actes. Et la tournure que sa relation avec Rin prenait n'aurait probablement apporter que des regrets, car il risquait d'oublier Obito et toute l'importance de cette ligne de conduite qu'il s'était efforcé de suivre depuis sa mort. Et ca, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. 

Parce que Rin comptait beaucoup pour Obito...

"N'est ce pas?"demanda Kakashi à voix haute à cette grosse pierre grossière sur laquelle avait été gravée de nombreux noms de ninjas défunts.

Même si certains choix semblaient difficiles, il ne pouvait en résulter que de bonnes choses. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il passait à coté de l'amour de sa vie! Ce n'était pas comme si Rin l'aimait et l'attendait. Il ne la voyait pas se morfondre contre son oreillé pleurant à chaudes larmes tout en espèrant son éventuel retour. C'était juste une nuit où ils avaient mis les pieds sur cette limite un peu trouble qui sépare l'amitié entre sexe opposé et l'amour. Demain, tout reviendrait à la normale.

"J'ai raison, Obito, pas vrai?"soupira-t-il en regardant la lune.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

La fête arrivait tout doucement à son terme. Rin renonca à reveiller les personnes endormies et parfois enlacées l'une à l'autre sur ses marches d'escaliers et se contenta de les enjamber avec dexterité.

Arrivée dans la pièce principale, elle pu prendre parfaitement conscience des conséquences de cette nuit à savoir une journée entière de nettoyage intensif. Elle prit quelques bouteilles qui trainaient par terre et alla les jeter dans une poubelle au fond de son jardin. Combien de fois devrait-elle faire cet aller retour? se demanda-elle en regardant la lune d'un oeil vague.

Elle soupira. Elle s'en fichait après tout.

"Aaaah! J'en ai déjà marre!"se plaignit elle en s'asseyant sur sa pelouse, observant béatement les étoiles. Ce ciel qui ne changeait pas. Toujours le même depuis la mort d'Obito.

"Rin?"

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir un Gai avec une caisse remplie de bouteilles vides.

"Tu peux tout laisser Gai. Je m'occuperai de tout ca demain!"

"Ca ne me dérange pas! Je suis encore jeune! Je peux passer bien des nuits sans dormir."

"Mais..."

"Ca va aller, Rin!"dit-il d'une voix presque appaisante.

Cette dernière phrase lui fit l'effet d'un electrochoc. Elle ramena, à l'aide de ses bras, ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle sentait qu'elle allait pleurer.

"En fait, je vois que mon rival s'est enfui pour ne pas tout ranger!"

Rin acquiessa avec difficulté. Gai continua sur sa lancée: 

"Il s'enfuit toujours quand il y a un conflit entre sa conscience et ses envies. Ce n'est pas digne du rival du fauve de jade ca! Et la jeunesse flamboyante du printemps alors?"

"On est en été Gai..."essaya de plaisanter Rin.

"Ah c'est vrai!"

"Et puis... on a tout le temps pas vrai? Ce n'est pas comme si tout allait se terminer du jour au lendemain non?" s'étrangla-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot. Combien de fois l'avait-il repoussée? Elle devrait savoir que c'était partie remise non? Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que tout était fini pour elle et Kakashi ce soir?

"Rin? Ca va, tu es fatiguée?" 

Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et se mit a pleurer. 

"Eh, Rin?"

Elle se sentait tellement triste, tellement frustrée. Elle qui était prête à tout pour Kakashi, elle qui avait reglé sa vie sur la sienne pour pouvoir être plus proche de lui. Une main tapotta son dos à plusieurs reprise avec douceur. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à se maîtriser à nouveau. 

"Ca va mieux?" demanda Gai.

Rin acquiessa et lui demanda de tout laisser tel quel. Qu'elle s'occuperait de tout demain.

"D'accord!"dit Gai en se levant "Mais je reviendrai demain, promis!"

"Ne promet pas, je sais que tu le feras si tu le dis."

Gai ne répondit pas et commenca à s'éloigner.

"Gai." 

Il se retourna.

"Merci pour avoir tenu le bar ce soir!"

"Pas de problème! C'est la jeunesse ete..."

"Je te remercie pour tout."L'interrompit-elle.

Gai la regarda dans les yeux un long moment en silence puis se contenta de faire son sourire dents blanches étincellentes et le signe de la victoire avant de s'en aller.

Rin resta encore assez longtemps immobile, plongée dans ses souvenirs .Tout doucement, elle se mit à fredonner pour elle même la chansonnette qu'elle chantait souvent quand elle était petite.

_"Quand la nuit est claire,  
Qu'il fait un peu froid," _

Une bourrasque glaciale fit trembler sa voix..

_"Laissez vos battants ouverts,  
Peut-être le chat viendra," _

Il commencait à faire un peu trop froid. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de se relever.

_"C'est le chat perdu encore  
Et on ne peut pas  
Le laisser dehors  
Ou il ne reviendra pas" _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"J'ai bien fait, Obito, pas vrai?" avait demandé Kakashi avant de quitter la stèle des Morts au combat. Sa maison était encore loin. Et Obito ne lui répondait pas.

_"Alors si vous le voyez,  
Ne le chassez pas!" _

Les mains dans les poches, le visage impassible, il marcha dans les rues désertes et silencieuses de Konoha. Il s'arreta devant la maison maintenant silencieuse chez Rin, se demandant si il ne devait pas lui parler et mettre les choses au claire.

_"Pretez lui votre foyer  
Ouvrez lui les bras." _

Kakashi se détourna. Rin était surement en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il était. Il ne devait pas l'ennuyer plus que ca avec cet incident. Il rentra chez lui. Dans l'ancien logement de son père.

_"Car Il ne se rappelle plus  
De son prénom" _

Mais sa chambre était trop silencieuse, trop vide. Il avait trop de mal à supporter l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il se leva et ressorti de chez lui après s'être changé. 

_"Car Il ne se rappelle plus  
De sa maison" _

Il aurait probablement encore des missions à accomplir aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de sa convocation et il n'était jamais arrivé à l'avance. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de déranger Rin si tard, ni aucun de ses amis. Il se refusait de voir une seconde fois Obito.  
_  
"Le chat perdu  
Ne sait plus  
Ou aller et  
Qui aimer... " _

Le soleil commencait à pointer le bout de son nez et ses pâles rayons réchauffaient agréablement les membres un peu engourdi de Kakashi. Il errait à travers les rues de Konoha laissant à ses pas le soin de le guider. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à nouveau devant le stèle d'Obito.

"Obito, je..."commenca-t-il à nouveau...

_"Petit chat perdu  
tu ne fais que pleurer..." _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
FIN 


End file.
